


Intrigues et romances à l'ère Taisho

by Gaby Adams (Gabychan), Gabychan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Historical, Ballroom Dancing, Broken Engagement, Dancing, F/M, Female Friendship, Female Hinata Shouyou, Female Iwaizumi Hajime, Female Tsukishima Kei, Genderbending, Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei Friendship, Lineage & Legacies, Love Confessions, Maids, Marriage Proposal, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Post-Betrayal
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gaby%20Adams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: UA Gender Bender. Suite à la trahison de celui qui devait devenir son époux, la jeune Shouyou Hinata, fille de comte, se met au service de son amie d'enfance qu'elle devra protéger de la convoitise d'un baron voulant s'approprier ses terres. KageHina, BokuTsuki.Haikyuu! ne m'appartient pas.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooou voici la pause Gender Bender avec comme petit défi de faire une petite histoire historique. A la base, je voulais faire un UA universitaire mais suite à la lecture d'un doujin IwaOi se passant durant cette période (avec Oikawa en noble et Iwa-chan en majordome...Kyaaaaah! Désolée je fangirlise) et comme j'aime aussi lire des mangas se passant durant cette période donc je suis ma muse. 
> 
> Alors notes du jour : l'ère Taishou au Japon dure de 1912 à 1926 et succède à l'ère Meiji. C'est aussi durant cette période que le pays "s'occidentalise" davantage culturellement parlant donc il y était coutume de croiser des hommes en costumes aussi bien que des personnes vêtues en kimono et comme d'habitude, je féminise les prénoms mis à part celui de Hinata et ceux unisexe : Kiyoshi Sugawara, Hagino Iwaizumi, Tetsumi Kuroo, Keina Kozume, Ryouko Tanaka. Bonne lecture. :)

Le soleil fut à peine levé que Shouyou se réveilla dans sa chambre, toute sourire à l'idée de commencer une nouvelle journée. La rousse pouvait voir les oiseaux voler depuis sa fenêtre mais l'heure n'était pas à la contemplation. Elle se leva donc pour troquer sa chemise de nuit blanche contre son uniforme de soubrette à manches longues, s'attacher sa longue chevelure flamboyante mais indisciplinée en deux couettes basses à l'aide de deux rubans qu'elle noua, mettre ses bottines à lacets après avoir enfilé un petit pantalon légèrement bouffant sous ses jupons en dentelle (hors de question de porter des porte-jaretelles avec les pervers qui se baladaient dans le coin) et enfin mettre sa petite coiffe blanche sur sa tête.

Shouyou se regarda dans le miroir une fois prête puis quitta la pièce en arborant un sourire satisfait. Cela faisait maintenant quatre ans qu'elle travaillait en tant que gouvernante au sein de ce manoir, quatre ans depuis que celui qui aurait dû être son mari l'avait répudiée juste après leur mariage afin que sa famille eut la main-mise sur le comté appartenant aux Hinata.

Sa mère, qui fut veuve, ne put qu'abdiquer et elles ne durent leur salut qu'à une famille ducale alliée qui avait recueilli Shouyou afin qu'elle serve la soeur du duc en question. Cette dernière était son amie d'enfance donc il n'y eut aucun souci là-dessus et avec la rente qu'elle gagnait, la rousse pouvait subvenir aux besoins de sa famille en plus de sa mère qui travaillait maintenant à la fabrique de kimonos de Sugawara-san, une jeune femme d'une grande bonté qui avait accepté de l'embaucher et sa soeur Natsu, âgée de quatorze ans, pouvait suivre décemment ses études dans un établissement de jeunes filles.

Bref, tout allait bien si ce n'était qu'une rancoeur tenace envers son ancien époux mais bon, que pouvait-elle faire? Le bien-être de sa famille passait avant tout, de même qu'elle s'était promise de protéger sa maitresse. Shouyou marcha alors dans un couloir fait de boiseries illuminé par la lueur de l'aube pour se diriger vers la chambre situé au fond.

La porte en ébène s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme de grande taille, vêtue d'une longue chemise de nuit bleu ciel et assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte en train d'admirer le soleil qui se levait au loin. Ses longs cheveux blonds tombèrent sur ses épaules tandis que ses yeux mordorés furent protégés par des fines lunettes. "Tu es déjà réveillée, Kei?, s'enquit alors Shouyou pendant qu'elle se retourna pour lui faire face.

Kei avait eu le sommeil troublé hier suite à l'entrevue de son frère qu'elle avait discrètement écoutée hier soir. Akiteru était à la tête de la famille Tsukishima maintenant de même qu' il ne comptait pas à ce que sa soeur cadette fut mariée avec quelqu'un de haut rang et lui laissait donc le choix de son prétendant. De toute manière, Kei faisait fuir la gent masculine non seulement à cause de sa grande taille, dépassant même celle de la plupart des hommes mais aussi et surtout à cause de sa langue bien acérée qui avait tendance à s'exprimer par sarcasmes.

La blonde occupait donc le plus clair de son temps à traduire les transactions que faisait Akiteru à l'étranger afin d'allerger son travail, la famille Tsukishima étant réputée pour son commerce de tissus et autres kimonos, à suivre les cours d'ikebana et de danse traditionelle auprès de Shimizu-sensei ou à faire ses travaux de couture en compagnie de sa servante Shouyou, bien que sa relation avec la rousse surpassait cette fonction. Se connaissant depuis l'enfance, à l'époque où les Hinata détenaient encore un titre de noblesse, les deux jeunes filles s'étaient beaucoup cotoyées.

Kei l'avait aussi beaucoup soutenue suite à la débacle de son mariage tout comme Shouyou l'avait aidée lorsqu'elle avait appris que l'homme dont elle était secrètement amoureuse depuis petite avait épousé quelqu'un d'autre. Même si leurs caractères étaient plus qu'opposés, Shouyou et Kei n'en étaient pas moins des amies proches. "Tu veux quel kimono aujourd'hui?, demanda la rousse en ouvrant le placard où se trouvaient les habits de sa maitresse en plus de quelques boites fines où se trouvaient les kimonos dont cette dernière avait l'habitide de se vêtir.

Kei trouvait ce type de vêtements plus commode à porter et moins difficiles à créer au vu de sa haute stature. "Le furisode bleu ciel aux motifs de fleurs blanches avec le obi bleu pour le maintenir, répondit Kei en se levant pour fermer la fenêtre, de toute manière, Shimizu-sensei est absente aujourd'hui et mis à part traduire les documents de mon frère, je suis libre.

\- On pourrait aller dehors, proposa alors Shouyou en sortant le furisode, un kimono aux longues manches habituellement réservé aux filles non mariées de haut lignage, ainsi que la doublure blanche pour mettre en-dessous.

\- Pourquoi pas?, fit Kei en retirant sa chemise de nuit pour enfiler la doublure du kimono, un peu d'air frais me fera du bien mais restons seulement dans le jardin. Je n'ai aucune envie d'aller en ville." Surtout avec les soucis que se coltinent mon frère.

\- Tout va bien?, s'inquièta alors Shouyou au moment où elle aida Kei à se vêtir du kimono. La blonde semblait plus raide qu'à l'accoutumée.

\- Mon frère a reçu un visiteur fort gênant hier, soupira la blonde en levant les bras afin que la rousse puisse nouer son obi, je suppose que tu sais de qui il s'agit.

\- Encore?, maugréa Shouyou en enroulant la large ceinture bleue autour de la taille de la plus grande pour en faire ensuite un noeud épais, il ne s'arrêtera donc jamais, celui-là? Si jamais il essaie de te faire du mal, ne t'inquiète pas, je te protègerai."

Kei savait que Shouyou pratiquait le karaté et savait manier les armes blanches du bout des doigts (le père de cette dernière ayant voulu un garçon, d'où son prénom masculin) mais elle pouvait être rassurée. "Je doute qu'il s'en prenne à moi de front, la réconforta Kei en sortant un éventail bleu ciel du tiroir de sa coiffeuse, et puis je ne suis pas faite en sucre non plus."

Shouyou hocha la tête. Elle savait que Kei pouvait se défendre mais cela ne l'empêchait nullement de s'inquiéter quand même. "Je vais dans les cuisines voir si le cuisinier ne peut pas préparer le petit déjeûner.

\- Bien, dit la blonde en s'asseyant devant la coiffeuse pour arranger ses cheveux en une longue tresse sur le coté, je finis de me préparer et j'arrive."

Shouyou opina de la tête avec un grand sourire avant de quitter la chambre, laissant Kei seule face à ses soucis. La blonde s'en voulait surtout de causer des problèmes à Akiteru et elle fut même tentée de se résigner mais elle savait que celui qui la convoitait visait la même chose que l'ancien fiancé de Shouyou.

La seule solution serait alors de trouver un noble capable de jouer le rôle de son fiancé le temps que l'autre la laisse tranquille mais la blonde savait que c'était à double tranchant.

Les deux jeunes filles passèrent donc une partie de la matinée dans le petit jardin clos à prendre le petit déjeûner tout en discutant sur les projets de la blonde quand un domestique confia à Kei que son frère la convoquait dans son cabinet. "Je m'occupe de débarasser la table, fit alors Shouyou en réunissant les assiettes et les tasses en porcelaine vides ainsi que les couverts sur le plateau en argent tandis que sa maitresse hocha la tête.

Kei eut un mauvais pressentiment. Akiteru la convoquaut rarement durant ses moments de travail à part si cela était très urgent. Cela l'inquiéta encore plus.

Shouyou mit le plateau sur la table de la cuisine en félicitant le cuisinier pour son fraisier qui avait énormément plu à Kei puis elle partit dans son bureau organiser le roulement des domestiques pour ce soir. Etre gouvernante signifiait travailler sur tous les fronts et même di c'était des fois épuisant, elle trouvait cela gratifiant.

Après tout, en étant la fille d'un ancien comte, Shouyou avait assimilé tout ce qu'il y avait à apprendre pour tenir un domaine. Certes, elle ne devrait pas porter un uniforme de soubrette mais une tenue plus stricte mais c'était pour mieux tromper les aristocrates venant au manoir des Tsukishima. Avec son allure d'adolescente et ce costume, tout le monde ignorait sa vraie fonction au sein de cette maison, passant ainsi facilement inaperçue.

C'était une idée de Kei pour endormir la vigilance des ennemis cachés dans l'ombre susceptibles d'attaquer son frère. En tous cas, elle se plaisait bien ici cependant le fait qu'Akiteru-sama ait demandé à sa soeur de passer le voir la rendit soucieuse. Cela devait être très important. "Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais j'ai un personnel à m'occuper, déclara-t-elle en sortant un papier et une plume de son bureau pour écrire une liste de ce qu'il y avait à faire pour s'interrompre en voyant Kei ouvrir la porte.

" Nous irons aux bains publics en début de soirée, déclara la jeune fille d'une voix plus que froide.

Shouyou opina silencieusement de la tête. Kei et elle allaient aux bains publics durant les heures creuses lorsque la blonde avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire. Elle espérait que le grand frère de celle-ci n'avait pas cédé à la pression.

Elles sortirent donc en ville au coucher du soleil en prenant la calèche où elles descendirent devant la boutique de textiles pour saluer la mère de Shouyou et Sugawara-san. La rousse avait d'ailleurs troquer son uniforme contre un simple kimono à carreaux jaune et blanc et la blonde en arborait un bleu marine. "Tout se passe bien au domaine Tsukishima?, demanda gentiment Kiyoshi malgré un sourire trahissant son épuisement.

\- Très bien, répondit Shouyou en regardant le ventre rond caché sous la robe marron foncé de la jeune femme, ça va avec le bébé?

\- Je sens que sa naissance ne devrait pas tarder, répondit Sugawara-san en réattachant ses longs cheveux gris, mais tout va bien. Je demanderai à ta mère de s'occuper de la boutique à ma place. De plus, mon pauvre Asahi stresse beaucoup avec la venue de notre enfant donc cela le rassurera certainement de me voir en train de me reposer dans notre foyer.

\- Natsu me secondera, ajouta la mère de Shouyou en enroulant un rouleau de tissu, elle sera à la maison la semaine prochaine pour quelques jours." L'école où étudiait Natsu possédait un internat.

\- Je passerai vous voir, s'enthousiama Shouyou avant de se reprendre, enfin si Kei est d'accord.

\- T'ai-je refusé au moins une fois tes congès?, questionna la blonde d'un ton agacé. A croire qu'elle était un tyran, elle n'était pas comme cet idiot de Kageyama, voyons.

\- Euh non, c'est vrai, répondit avec gêne la rousse en se grattant la tête, bon, nous devons aller aux bains publics. A bientôt."

Kei les salua en faisant une simple courbette puis toutes deux partient en direction d'un petit établissement où une vieille dame les salua à l'entrée. Les deux jeunes filles avaient déjà pris le nécessaire pour se laver ainsi, une fois déshabillées, Shouyou s'occupa de frotter le large dos de Kei puis cette dernière frictionna ensuite des cheveux hirsutes de la rousse. Physiquement, elle était aussi grande et élancée que son amie fut petite et légèrement plantureuse. Une fois le nettoyage fini, elles s'assirent dans le bassin d'eau chaude avec délice.

Cela faisait du bien de prendre son bain peu après les heures d'ouverture, il n'y avait personne. "Bon, déclara Kei en attachant ses cheveux en chignon haut pour les maintenir, si je t'ai fait venir ici, c'était pour t'annoncer que le baron Sawamura organise un bal demain soir. Je tiens à ce que tu m'accompagnes en tant qu'escorte mais je crains qu'il y aura probablement qui-tu-sais à la réception."

Kei guetta ensuite la réaction de Shouyou. La rousse s'était légèrement rembrunie avant de se reprendre rapidement : "Il risque aussi d'y avoir l'harceleur de service et ta sécurité m'importe plus que mon passé, Kei, je veux dire, poursuivit-elle, c'est gentil de m'inquiéter pour moi mais je ne ferai rien qui ne te cause du tort. Je ne suis plus une noble de toute manière. Et puis, il y aura aussi Yamaguchi là-bas, je pense. Cela ira pour toi?

\- Tu l'es d'une toute autre manière, murmura la plus grande avant de parler à voix plus haute, et pour Yamaguchi, tu n'as pas d'inquiétude à avoir. Il est marié maintenant et j'ai accepté cet état de fait."

Shouyou lui lança un regard à la fois triste et interrogateur. Elles furent interrompues par deux jeunes filles qui les rejoignirent en les saluant : l'une, Ryouko Tanaka arborait une longue chevelure noire et des yeux gris mais son allure de baroudeuse avait tendance à intimider tout le monde, l'autre, une jeune fille plus petite du nom de Yû Nishinoya, avait une longue chevelure brune qui dissimulait sa poitrine menue mais elle en imposait beaucoup en dépit de son apparence presqu'enfantine bien qu'elle fut plus agée que Kei et Shouyou.

Du haut de leurs vingt-et-un an, Ryouko et Yû étaient des amies de longue date qui avaient sympathisé avec elles lors d'un bal organisé pour les quinze ans de la rousse. Si la famille Nishinoya était une famille d'ascendance noble, le père de Yû étant un baron, la famille Tanaka était quant à elle très mal vue de la haute société à cause du statut de nouveau riche du père de Ryouko.

Cela n'avait pas empêché le grand frère de Kei de se fiancer avec la grande soeur de cette dernière, Saeko, de même que Ryouko fréquentait Chikara Ennoshita, un romancier très coté.

En tous cas, elles jouaient les grandes soeurs avec Kei et Shouyou. "Vous allez au bal organisé par Daichi-san, demain?, demanda Yû en se prélassant dans le bain, mon père m'y oblige pour que je rencontre mon fiancé.

\- Oui, j'accompagne Kei là-bas, répondit Shouyou, on ne sait jamais.

\- Tu as raison, valida Ryouko en se massant la nuque, mais si l'autre venait, lui aussi, s'inquiéta-t-elle, avec celui qui te harcèle, Tsukishima, je ne suis pas rassurée. Ma soeur ne veut pas que j'aille à ce bal car elle a peur que je m'emporte un peu trop à la moindre provocation, soupira-t-elle, je peux être une dame délicate aussi.

\- Tu sais très bien qu'on est des femmes de caractère, Ryou, la contredit Yû en lui tapotant gentiment l'épaule, et que c'est mal vu dans cette société de coincés, Kei hocha la tête pour confirmer, de toute façon, ajouta la brune en souriant, je serai là pour les protéger, tant pis si je suis mal vue par mon futur époux. Peut-être que cela lui coupera l'envie de m'épouser."

Kei et Shouyou eurent un petit rire, contentes d'avoir de si bonnes amies à leurs cotés. Tanaka-san et Nishinoya-san ne les avaient jamais abandonnées et avaient été toujours là pour elle.

Le lendemain soir, Shouyou se dépêcha d'aider Kei à se vêtir de son furisode lilas à fleurs blanches en nouant le obis blanc crême autour de la taille de la plus grande. La blonde se coiffa ensuite en attachant ses cheveux en queue de cheval sur le coté à l'aide d'un fin ruban violet tandis que la rousse en profita pour mettre sa robe de bal occidentale à manches courtes rouge orangé, seul vestige de sa vie passée. Elle attacha ensuite sa longue chevelure un brin désordonnée en queue de cheval basse à l'aide d'un ruban rouge qu'elle réussit à nouer après avoir mis un collier ras-du-cou en dentelle rouge bordeaux en guise de bijou. "Voilà, je suis fin prête.

\- Attends, fit Kei en se levant de sa coiffeuse, il te manque une touche de maquillage, déclara-t-il en mettant un peu de baume à lèvres sur la bouche de la rousse, et moi, mon éventail, ajouta-t-elle en prenant celui-ci sur sa coiffeuse pour le mettre à l'intérieur de son obi. Elle ne sortait jamais sans lui. "As-tu vérifié si tu as tout le nécessaire?

\- Pas de souci, la rassura Shouyou en tatonnant ses cuisses et en montrant ses mains recouvertes de mitaines brodées à la main orange foncé, je suis parée.

\- Parfait, déclara Kei, un petit sourire aux lèvres, il est temps de rendre une petite visite à Sawamura-san."

Daichi Sawamura soupira en regardant ce beau monde bavarder dans la grande salle de réception. Son père voulait à tout prix qu'il cherche épouse et cette soirée mondaine ètait pour lui l'occasion de trouver une fiancée. Il aurait bien aimé inviter Asahi et Suga mais la grossesse de son amie arrivait presque à son terme et le brun aurait probablement stressé si jamais il aurait été là en laissant sa femme seule.

La seule chose qu'il regrettait fut d'avoir invité Oikawa sous la pression de son père qui soulignait souvent que ce dernier venait d'une famille très influente. Une famille qui avait fructifié sa fortune en s'emparant de celle d'une autre famille. Le noiraud fut cependant content de voir Tsukishima arriver en compagnie de la pauvre Hinata.

Par contre, celle de son ami Ikejiri l'empêcha d'aller les saluer. Il irait à leur rencontre plus tard.

Shouyou regarda la salle d'un air ébahi. "Ce n'est pas la première que nous venons ici, rétorqua Kei avec agacement en cachant une partie de son visage derrière son éventail voilet.

\- Oh, ça va, bougonna Shouyou, c'est juste que ça fait un bail que...Oh, je vois le buffet! Et il y a plein de bonnes choses, s'émerveilla-t-elle en se léchant les lèvres, tu veux que je te rapporte quelque chose en même temps ?, demanda-t-elle, ses yeux pétillants de gourmandise.

\- Vas-y, soupira la blonde en secouant son éventail, et si tu vois une part de fraisier, tu me l'apportes.

\- D'accord."

Kei repèra Nishinoya près du buffet donc Shouyou la croiserait certainement. Elle n'avait donc pas de soucis à se faire. Par contre, la voix haut perchée d'une personne qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien la fit pousser un soupir exaspéré : "Tsukkiiii! Ouh ouuuuh!" La blonde se retourna à contre coeur pour rencontrer une femme à peine plus petite qu'elle vêtue d'un furisode noir à doublure rouge qui fut décoré de fleurs de cerisiers blanches. Tetsumi Kuroo, comtesse de son état. Sa chevelure longue noire attachée en queue de cheval fut encore plus désordonnée que celle de Shouyou et son sourire moqueur la fit tiquer de la langue.

Celle-ci fut d'ailleurs accompagnée d'une jeune fille aux longues cheveux blonds possédant des racines noires, qui, elle, fut vêtue d'une simple robe de bal blanche à dentelles rouge et en train de cacher son visage derrière son éventail, les yeux mordorés fuyant le moindre contact visuel. "Kuroo-san, Kozume-san, salua poliment Kei en faisant une légère courbette, comment allez-vous?

\- Tu devrais avoir plus d'entrain, Tsukki, lui reprocha la duchesse Tetsumi en lui tapotant gentiment le dos, lâche-toi un peu.

\- Shouyou n'est pas avec toi?, demanda Keina, la dame de compagnie de cette dernière, en retirant son éventail.

\- Elle est au buffet avec Nishinoya, répondit Kei en se retournant pour voir si son amie allait bi...Sauf que non seulement Yamaguchi se trouvait non loin d'elle en compagnie de son épouse Hitoka mais en plus, Oikawa semblait se rapprocher dangereusement de Shouyou.

Mince, je dois intervenir avant que..."Hey!Hey!Hey!Kuroo, me voilà!"

Kei sursauta un peu face à l'écoute de cette voix tonitruante. "Bokuto, salua Tetsumi en faisant une accolade à un homme à l'étrange chevelure noire et blanche, ça va?

\- Ouais, répondit Koutarou pendant que son majordome et ami Akaashi salua Keina en faisant une courbette tandis que celle-ci lui répondit par une révérence, je suis venu faire un petit coucou à Daichi.

\- Dis plutôt que tu voulais goûter au buffet, le taquina Tetsumi avec un petit rire tout en sortant son éventai rouge de son obi de même couleur.

\- Bon, c'est vrai que..., il s'interrompit lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Kei qui le toisait curieusement. Ouaaah, que cette fille est belle!

Tetsumi tenta alors de claquer des doigts devant le visage bouche-bée de son ami pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits : "Bokuto, ouhouuuh! Ça va? On dirait que tu te trouves devant un buffet entier de viandes grillées, là.

\- Désolé, s'excusa Koutarou en clignant des yeux, mais il y a un ange devant moi."

Tetsumi se tordit alors de rire face à la situation. Bokuto venait d'avoir le coup de foudre ppur Tsukki. Elle aurait dû les présenter plus tôt. "Ouahahaha! Si ce n'est pas mignon, rigola-t-elle en tapotant une épaule d'une Tsukishima qui fixait Bokuto plus que froidement, son éventail cachant son visage. Ah, elle est toute gênée. "Oya oya oya? N'est-ce pas Sawamura-san que je vois au loin?, déclara-t-elle en déployant son éventail tout en repérant Daichi non loin d'eux, je vais vous laisser faire plus ample connaissance. J' ai le coeur d'un baron à capturer."

Akaashi en profita aussi pour laisser Bokuto-san seul afin qu'il lie connaissance avec Tsukishima-san. Il le surveillerait de loin tout en discutant avec sa fiancée Keina. De toute manière, Kuroo-san savait que son attitude envers sa dame de compagnie était plus que respectueux donc elle lui faisait confiance.

Kei ne sut que dire face à cet hurluberlu qui avait l'air bien timide malgré tout. "Euh, je suis Koutarou Bokuto, duc, se présenta-t-il en se grattant la tête, ravi de faire ta connaissance.

\- Kei Tsukishima, répondit simplement la blonde, son regard dérivant au loin pour voir si Shouyou s'en sortait.

Pendant ce temps, la rousse dévora quelques petits fours en compagnie de Nishinoya. "Le cuisinier n'a pas lésiné sur les moyens, s'enthousiasma la brune en croquant dans un petit friand, c'est délicieux."

Shouyou hocha la tête bien que déçue de ne pas avoir trouvé de part de fraisier pour Kei. Les deux jeunes filles furent interrompues par un homme aux cheveux bruns clair et aux yeux marrons qui aborda Nishinoya. "Excusez-moi de vous déranger, fit-il en s'approchant d'elle, vous êtes bien Yû-sama, la fille du baron Nishinoya?

\- En personne, fit la jeune fille en s'essuyant les miettes de petits fours sur les joues du revers de la main, et vous êtes?

\- Morisuke Yaku, se présenta l'inconnu en faisant une courbette, votre fiancé." A vrai dire, il avait tenu à venir sans Kuroo et ses amis pour éviter qu'ils lui fassent honte devant sa fiancée, qu'il trouvait jolie au demeurant avec cette robe de bal à manches longues jaune. De plus, elle avait l'air d'avoir du caractère, ce qui lui plut d'emblée. Il devrait remercier Sawamura-san de lui avoir montré où elle se trouvait.

\- Enchantée, fit Yû en faisant la révérence, j'espère que mon attitude ne vous choque pas trop." Après tout, son tempérament faisait fuir bien des hommes.

\- Point du tout, la rassura Morisuke en lui baisant la main, et je serai aise de faire davantage connaissance avec vous."

Yû eut un bref regard à Shouyou qui hocha la tête en souriant. "Je vais rejoindre Kei, fit gentiment la rousse avant de se retourner pour les laisser tranquille...Et voir celui qui lui avait causé tant de tracas se rapprocher d'elle.

Tooru Oikawa.

Le souvenir du soir de ce qui aurait dû être leur nuit de noces lui revint en mémoire.

Je suis désolé mais je ne t'ai jamais aimée, Chibi-chan.

La rousse bouillonnait de rage avant de se calmer doucement. Elle était là pour protéger Kei, il ne fallait pas qu'elle l'oublie. Shouyou s'éloigna donc de ce sale traitre en espérant qu'il ne la remarque pas quand elle percuta quelqu'un derrière elle. "Ah, désolée monsieur, s'excusa-t-elle en se retournant pour rencontrer des yeux bleus qui la toisaient avec ennui pour ensuite se radoucir un peu.

Tobio Kageyama, le jeune comte qui, bien qu'il fut venu souvent dans les réceptions qu'avaient organisées sa mère du temps où elle était encore comtesse pour lui tenir compagnie, ce dernier lui avait rarement parlée à part pour dire quelques banalités d'usage. Certes, elle l'avait trouvé très attirant à l'époque et elle ne niait pas qu'il lui avait plue mais elle avait été trop obnibulée par Tooru pour approfondir davantage les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait alors."Euh bonsoir."

Le noiraud fut encore bloqué face à cette vision enchanteresse. Shouyou Hinata. Il s'était renseigné lorsqu'il avait entendu pour sa famille afin de lui proposer d'aller dans son domaine en compagnie de sa famille mais il n'avait pas osé aller au domaine Tsukishima pour aller la voir, surtout avec la grande perche qui le dénigrait tout le temps, de même qu'il avait une sacrée rancune envers son cousin Tooru pour lui avoir brisé le coeur. Cependant, en la voyant là en train de le regarder de ses magnifiques yeux aux reflets ambrés, Tobio ne put s'empêcher de la trouver adorable.

Il lui prit donc impulsivement la main et l'amena sur la piste de dance où quelques convives dansaient sans même lui donner le temps de lui adresser la parole.

Kei écoutait donc distraitement Bokuto-san qui essayait de lui faire la conversation. Bien qu'elle fut malgrè elle contaminée par la bonne humeur du jeune homme et qu'elle rèfrénait son envie de rire de sa maladresse qu'elle jugeait touchante, la blonde avait les yeux rivés sur sa servante qui dansait avec celui qu'elle surnommait péjorativement sa majesté.

Bien entendu, elle savait que Kageyama avait des vues sur Shouyou et le fait qu'il l'eut invité à danser tombait bien car ainsi, Oikawa n'importunerait pas son amie. Par contre, était-ce elle ou Oikawa semblait peiné de la voir ainsi...Cependant ses reflexions s'interrompirent au moment même où elle vit celui qu'elle fuyait comme la peste en train de discuter avec Sawamura-san. Avec sa grande taille, elle serait facilement repèrable.

Il faut que Shouyou et moi rentrons à la maison.

Shouyou se laissa porter par la danse menée d'une main de maitre par son cavalier. La rousse se surprit à admirer le profil altier du noiraud, ses yeux bleus aussi qui l'attirèrent au point qu'elle se noya dans son regard certes sérieux mais tendre. "Vous dansez bien, complimenta-t-il pendant qu'ils virevoltèrent sur la piste de dance sans se rendre compte que la plupart des invités les regardaient, abasourdis de voir la fille de la comtesse déchue danser avec un noble dans une réception mondaine.

\- Merci, répondit Shouyou avec un petit rire, cela fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vus, ajouta-t-elle pour engager la conversation, cela se passe bien dans votre domaine?

\- Tout va bien, répondit évasivement Tobio. Oui, tout allait bien si ce n'était son père qui lui foutait la pression pour qu'il se marie. Néanmoins, le comte s'était promis de courtiser la jeune fille qui dansait avec lui suite à son mariage raté et la rendre heureuse.

Shouyou s'inquiéta de le voir si renfermé et fut sur le point de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas quand, soudain, elle blêmit.

Ushijima. Là, en train de parler au baron Sawamura.

Tobio vit la rousse regarder Tsukishima au loin avec inquiétude. Celle-ci avait caché son visage derrière son éventail violet afin de dissimuler son appréhension qui se lisait facilement dans ses prunelles mordorées. "Je dois partir, s'excusa Shouyou d'un ton désolé en desserrant son étreinte pour faire une révérence, merci pour cette dance."

Elle rejoignit ensuite rapidement Kei pour la prendre par le poignet et s'éclipser sous l'oeil surpris de Bokuto. "Est-ce qu'on peut se revoir?, demanda-t-il alors à la blonde qui se retourna légèrement au moment de quitter la salle de réception.

Kei hésita un moment. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'inviter des personnes au manoir mis à part Yamaguchi mais ils se fréquentaient rarement depuis son mariage. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de le saluer ce doir quoiqu'elle n'en avait pas eu l'envie. "Kuroo-san sait où j'habite, répondit-elle de manière évasive avant de partir pour de bon.

Koutarou eut un énorme sourire, impatient à l'idée de revoir cette beauté blonde timide mais douce. Il ne fut pas le seul à avoir eu l'idée de se rendre au domaine des Tsukishima. Tobio décida d'y aller pour rencontrer de nouveau Shouyou et une autre personne s'était mis à observer les deux jeunes filles avec un dessein moins louable.

L'ambiance fut plus animée au manoir des Tsukishima les jours qui suivirent, Kei reçut des invités à la grande surprise d'Akiteru qui vit le duc Bokuto tentant de communiquer joyeusement avec sa petite soeur, le comte Kageyama qui, lui, découvrit que Shouyou était maintenant au service de la blonde (il en fut alors plus admiratif et trouvait la rousse bien courageuse) et enfin la comtesse Kuroo qui s'amusait à jouer les chaperons lorsque Bokuto proposait à Tsukki de sortir afin de rassurer le grand frère de cette dernière.

Ainsi, Keina en profiterait pour passer davantage de temps avec Akaashi et elle pouvait surveiller tout ce beau monde, surtout Chibi-chan qui se faisait courtiser par le petit Kageyama. De toute manière, sa rencontre avec Sawamura le soir de la réception s'était bien passée (ils envisageaient d'ailleurs de se fiancer bientôt) donc elle pouvait bien veiller sur la petite troupe.

Malheureusement, une ombre se profila sur ce tableau idyllique.


	2. Chapter 2

Un jour, alors que Shouyou organisait les préparatifs de la prochaine réception qui aurait lieu au manoir Tsukishima pour les fiançailles d'Akiteru-sama avec Saeko-san, ce dernier ayant fait récemment sa demande, Kei prenait tranquillement le thé dans le jardin tout en lisant un livre quand un bruit dans les buissons l'alerta. Intriguée, la blonde se leva afin de savoir de quoi il s'agissait quand quelqu'un l'assomma par derrière pour la ligoter et la transporter rapidement jusqu'à une calèche située non loin du manoir...

..."Shouyou-sama!" La rousse leva les yeux vers le domestique qui avait ouvert brutalement la porte de son cabinet. "Kei-sama a été...enlevée, ajouta-t-il en haletant avec une feuille de papier à la main, essoufflé par la course qu'il venait de faire, on a laissé un message sur la table où elle prenait son thé. J'ai préféré vous le donner vu qu'Akiteru-sama est absent pour affaires et...

\- Quoi!?, cria-t-elle en se levant brusquement pour prendre le message des mains de ce dernier.

Le serviteur n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Bokuto arriva dans la pièce en s'écriant joyeusement : "Hey!Hey!Hey! Chibi-chan, Tsukki est là? Ben, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?, demanda-t-il en voyant le visage de la rousse s'assombrir lorsqu'elle lut la feuille. "Votre soeur sera recluse dans ma résidence jusqu'à ce que vous acceptez notre mariage."

\- Bokuto-san, Akaashi-san est avec toi?

\- Oui, pourquoi?"

Shouyou réfléchit. Kei pouvait très bien se défendre elle-même mais le manoir Ushijima était connu pour être très bien gardé. De même qu'elle ne pouvait pas rentrer en tant que servante, le comte Wakatoshi la reconnaitrait trop facilement.

Elle aurait besoin d'aide et même si Tobio lui venait à l'esprit, elle ne connaissait malheureusement qu'une seule personne capable d'entrer facilement chez Ushijima sans que celui-ci le dénigre sur son ascendance. "Kei a été enlevée par le baron Ushijima, expliqua-t-elle alors à Bokuto, et j'aurais besoin de quelqu'un capable de veiller sur Akiteru-sama le temps que je vienne la sauver.

\- Akaashi s'en chargera, la rassura Bokuto, par contre, j'irai avec toi et je vais réduire cet Ushijima en charpie pour avoir enlevé Tsukki, crois-moi.

\- Merci, Bokuto-san, déclara Shouyou avec un petit sourire. Kei s'était un peu plus ouverte depuis qu'elle fréquentait le jeune duc et il lui arrivait de s'appréter davantage quand il venait et de sourire à son contact. "Bien, poursuivit-elle avec détermination, mais nous allons d'abord faire un saut au manoir Oikawa, je t'expliquerai pourquoi sur le chemin."

Manoir des Oikawa, ancienne propriété des Hinata, antichambre de Tooru :

Tooru sirotait tranquillement le thé que lui avait servi sa si chère Iwa-chan en évitant le retard peu amène que lui lançait Tobio-chan qui était en train de jouer aux cartes avec lui. "Tu m'en veux encore pour Chibi-chan?, soupira-t-il en posant la tasse en porcelaine, cela fait quatre ans que cette histoire s'est passée, tu sais? Et puis, tu devrais être content, non? Tu peux la courtiser comme bon t'en semble."

Tobio le fusilla du regard comme il s'y attendait. Son cousin lui faisait aussi pression afin qu'il rende la propriété et la fortune à la famille Hinata mais malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas voix au chapitre. Sa relation avec Shouyou, ce simulacre d'amour, n'était que le fruit du plan qu'avait élaboré son père, un duc alors au bord de la ruine.

Sa grande soeur était décédée des suites d'une longue maladie et en se fiançant à Shouyou, Tooru avait fait diversion le temps que son père falsifie les documents pour s'emparer des biens de celle qui aurait dû être sa promise. Le brun ne niait pas qu'il se sentait coupable d'avoir fait souffrir une jeune fille si innocente. Le regard à la fois mortifié et haineux qu'elle lui avait jeté lorsqu'il lui avait avoué la vérité le hantait encore et, il se l'avouait, le fait de l'avoir vue à la soirée organisée par Sawa-chan en train de danser avec Tobio-chan l'avait rassuré.

De même que la soeur du comte Tsukishima avait l'air de veiller sur elle. S'il avait été réellement amoureux de Shouyou, cela n'aurait causé aucun problème mais son coeur appartenait à celle qui fut la gouvernante de sa famille, de même que son amie d'enfance. Hagino lui avait plusieurs fois demandé de réparer ses fautes mais avec son père comment pouvait-il faire?

L'arrivée de cette dernière le coupa de ses pensées moroses : "Tooru-sama, le duc Bokuto souhaite te voir et il n'est pas seul. Hinata-sama est avec lui et je te conseille vivement de lui parler." Tooru déglutit face aux prunelles vertes qui l'intimaient de faire ce qu'elle lui disait au point qu'il ne fut plus concentré à admirer la beauté de sa servante, vêtue d'un simple kimono bleu marine et d'un tablier en dentelle blanc qui disdimulait de moins en moins son ventre rond. Tooru allait être père et il souhaitait vraiment arranger les choses, sinon, il ne pourrait pas voir son enfant enbface."D'accord, Hagino, répondit-il en soupirant tout en se levant pour embrasser tendrement le front de son aimée, je vais le faire."

Tobio s'était levé à la mension de nom de Hinata et décida de le suivre pour retrouver dans le vestibule la jeune fille au visage bien déterminé accompagnée en effet du duc Bokuto. Tooru se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise en faisant face à Shouyou. Durant ces quatre années, la rousse avait pris de l'assurance et elle semblait beaucoup moins ingénue, plus dure même. Cela dit, tout était de sa faute. "Bonjour, Chibi-ch...Je veux dire, Hinata, salua-t-il nerveusement, que me veut l'honneur de ta visite?

\- Kei a été enlevée par le baron Ushijima et tu vas me servir de porte d'entrée, déclara Shouyou en posant des mains sur les hanches, je ne peux pas y aller comme ça vu que je ne suis qu'une vulgaire domestique, Tooru accusa le coup, et Ushiwaka te considère comme un ami donc tu seras un bon appât. De toute manière, tu me dois bien ça, non?"

Tooru fut sidéré de l'aplomb qu'avait mis la jeune fille pour lui dire tout ça. "D'accord, déclara-t-il en soupirant, allons-y tous les...

-...Je vais avec vous, déclara Tobio derrière eux, il est hors de question que je te laisse seul avec Hinata.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Kageyama-san, le rassura Shouyou en lui tapotant gentiment le bras, de toute manière, Bokuto-san sera avec nous.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive du mal, déclara le noiraud en toute franchise tout en lui prenant les mains, donc je vous accompagnerai."

Shouyou fut touchée par la détermination qu'elle lisait dans les iris océans. Le baron Kageyama souhaitait vraiment la protéger, même si elle pouvait se débrouiller toute seule. Ils avaient tous deux appris à se connaitre lors de ses visites au manoir de Kei et elle ne niait pas qu'elle avait été séduite par sa droiture et sa volonté de bien faire, sans oublier cette adorable innocence qu'il laissait transparaitre par moments. "C'est d'accord, fit Shouyou en souriant, maintenant en route."

Le trajet dans la calèche fut extrêmelent tendu avec un Bokuto mal à l'aise à coté d'un Kageyama en train de fusiller Oikawa du regard tandis que ce dernier se triturait les doigts avant de parler sérieusement à Shouyou qui fut assise à coté de lui en train de regarder la fenêtre avec inquiétude. "Hinata, je suis désolé, murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Shouyou se retourna en lui lançant un regard à la fois méfiant et interrogateur. "Je sais que ce que je vais te dire est déplacé de ma part, poursuivit Tooru, mais si j'ai fait ça, c'était pour sauver ma famille de la ruine. Je m'en suis toujours voulu d'avoir joué avec tes sentiments et causé tous ces problèmes alors pardonne-moi."

La rousse pouvait lire de la culpabilité dans les iris chocolat. Elle pouvait le fustiger, là, maintenant pour lui avoir fait tant de mal mais elle avait autre chose à faire. Tobio et Koutarou restèrent là à écouter la conversation malgré eux, inquiets de la tournure que celle-ci allait prendre."Tu as de la chance que j'ai décidé de passer à autre chose et que j'ai des amis qui ont toujours été là pour moi, lui répondit-t-elle alors, je ne suis plus la jeune fille naive de seize ans et je mets ça sur le compte de passé.

\- Alors, fit Tooru en levant les yeux, je suis pardon...SLAP!" Une main percuta rapidement sa joue au point qu'il en ressentit une vive douleur sous l'oeil à la fois surpris et effrayé de Kageyama et Bokuto.

\- Là, nous sommes quittes, déclara Shouyou avec un grand sourire avant d'ajouter, je crois que nous sommes arrivés."

Ils descendirent tous de la calèche, Tooru se remettant petit-à-petit de la gifle que Shouyou lui avait assené. Comme prévu, ils partirent en direction du manoir Ushijima où Oikawa se présenta au majordome, un homme nommé Oohira, pendant que Kageyama, Hinata et Bokuto rentrèrent par une autre entrée que Tooru leur avait indiqué peu avant de partir en calèche.

Pendant ce temps, Kei s'éveilla dans une chambre et découvrit en soulevant les pans de son kimono vert d'eau que ses chevilles étaient enchainées. Elle se souvint d'avoir été assommée dans le jardin puis...On m'a enlevée. Et elle savait très bien qui était le coupable. La porte s'ouvrit sur une servante vêtue d'un costume de soubrette aux longs cheveux rouges dont les franges étaient retenues par un bandeau noir.

Son visage avait un je ne sais quoi d'horrifique."Voici de quoi manger, Tsukishima-san, lui dit-elle en lui apportant un plateau où se trouvait une part de fraisier et une tasse de thé, Wakatoshi-sama connait vos gouts et m'a demandée de vous servir en fonction.

\- Vous savez que votre maitre fait une grave erreur en me capturant, mademoiselle...

\- ...Satori, fit la servante en la regardant d'un air désolé, et pardonnez Wakatoshi pour son attitude. Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense, c'est un homme bon. Il a même été d'accord pour engager une personne aussi disgracieuse que moi à son service, poursuivit-elle avec un petit rire amer, c'est juste que son père lui fait pression afin de posséder les terres de votre frère.

Comme Oikawa-san avec Shouyou. "Merci de m'avoir éclairée sur les motivations d'Ushijima-san, Satori-san." Satori lui fit une petite courbette en déclarant : "Je vais me retirer. Je suis désolée de vous maintenir captive de cette manière mais ainsi en a décidé Wakatoshi-sama mais ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va s'arranger."

Kei hocha la tête silencieusement bien qu'elle fut dubitative à ce sujet et la laissa partir tout en regardant les chaines. Elles n'avaient pas l'air très solides donc autant prendre une petite collation avant de s'évader quoique connaissant Shouyou, elle risque de rappliquer illico presto pour la libérer et vu le grabuge qu'elle entendit depuis les couloirs quelques instants plus tard, c'était le cas.

Shouyou, Tobio et Koutarou furent en train d'arpenter les couloirs quand une servante à la longue chevelure noire les appréhenda accompagné d'un jeune homme aux cheveux courts à la teinte chatain : "Que faites-vous ici?, leur demanda-t-elle avec méfiance, Wakatoshi-sama n'a reçu qu'un seul invité.

\- Je suis venue libérée ma maitresse que vous avez capturé, répondit Shouyou en se mettant en position de combat, je sais qu'elle est là.

\- Et nous ne partirons pas avant de l'avoir retrouvée, ajouta Koutarou en faisant de même, quitte à vous battre contre vous.

\- Tu as entendu ça, Kenjirou?, se moqua la domestique, ils croient qu'ils ont une chance. Ecoutez, j'ai beau être une femme, je suis une des meilleures martialistes de la ville donc rendez vous tout de suite.

\- Bokuto-san, demanda Shouyou en s'agenouillant, Kei doit être dans une des chambres, va la chercher. Tobio et moi, on s'occupe d'eux, si cela ne vous dérange pas, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse du noiraud qui rougit légèrement à l'annonce de son prénom.

\- Non, fit Tobio en se positionnant à son tour, et puis j'ai bien envie de voir ce que cela donne quand on combat ensemble.

\- Ok, Chibi-chan, affirma Bokuto avec un grand sourire, hey!Hey!Hey! Tiens bon, mon ange, j'arrive!"

Goshiki n'eut pas le temps de le poursuivre quand la rousse lui sauta dessus en sortant deux couteaux de ses jambières pour la maintenir au sol en les plantant sur les épaulettes de l'uniforme de celle-ci. "Voilà, comme ça tu ne peux plus bouger."

Shirabu fut à son tour assommé par Kageyama qui évita le coup de poing que celui-ci lui donna avec aisance pour mieux lui assené un petit coup sur la nuque sous l'oeil ébahi de Shouyou dont le regard pétilla d'admiration. "Ouaaah, tu es trop cool, Tobio!"

Celui-ci se sentit à la fois confus et rougissant. Il ne savait plus quoi dire si ce n'était : "Euh toi aussi, tu te débrouilles bien."

L'adorable sourire que lui adressa ensuite Shouyou lui fit fondre le coeur.

Au même moment, Koutarou trouva enfin la chambre où fut maintenue captive Kei et fut surpris de voir celle-ci assise près d'un lit, en train de siroter tranquillement un thé. "Ça va, Tsukki?, s'inquiéta-t-il en s'agenouillant près d'elle, mais ils t'ont enchainée!

\- Ce sont juste mes chevilles, soupira la blonde en posant sa tasse, et je suis étonnée de te voir ici. Je pensais voir Shouyou.

\- Chibi-chan est en train de maitriser les gardes d'Ushiwaka avec Kageyama, lui expliqua Koutarou en esseyant d'enlever les chaines, et Oikawa est en train de faire diversion le temps qu'on te libère. Je suis venu avec elle car je n'ai pas supporté l'idée que ce foutu baron t'emprisonne. Hors de question qu'il coupe les ailes de mon ange."

Shouyou est donc venue chez Oikawa afin de me libérer. Cette attention la touchait autant que ce que venait de lui dire Koutarou bien qu'elle n'eut rien d'un ange. Elle sortit son éventail de son obi. "Peux-tu t'écarter un peu que je me débarasse de ces chaines?"

Le duc se demandait pourquoi elle lui demandait ça quand il vit de fines lames tranchantes sortir de son éventail après qu'il eut été déployé. "Heureusement que je les ai bien affutées dernièrement." Kei en profita alors pour trancher les chaines avec une facilité déconcertante avant d'appuyer légèrement sur le manche de l'éventail pour les rétracter. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle ne sortait jamais sans un éventail et elle se félicitait d'avoir réussi à restaurer une arme aussi ingénieuse.

Bokuto en fut d'ailleurs ébahi et la fixait totalement bouche-bée. "Qu'y a-t-il?, questionna Kei une fois levée.

\- Epouse-moi, répondit Koutarou face à tant de beauté et de grâce mortelle.

La blonde cacha son visage derrière son éventail avec un petit rire. Elle ne cacha pas qu'elle trouvait le comportement un brin maladroit de Koutarou amusant et mignon. "Nous verrons ça plus tard, murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête pour lui embrasser tendrement les lèvres en chuchotant, Koutarou-san."

C'en fut trop pour Bokuto qui se mit à rougir comme une pivoine, ce qui l'amusa d'emblée. Peut-être devrait-elle le taquiner de cette manière bien subtile plus souvent mais avant..."Allons rejoindre Shouyou.

\- Euh oui!, se reprit Bokuto. Tsukki lui faisait vraiment perdre ses moyens mais au fond, il adorait ça.

Tooru accepta le thé que lui tendit un domestique en hochant la tête en guise de remerciement. "Alors, comment se porte le comté?, demanda Wakatoshi en buvant le sien. Bien qu'il ne cautionnait pas ce qu'avait fait Oikawa pour obtenir la fortune qu'il possédait maintenant, Wakatoshi se disait qu'il était dans le même bâteau et face à son père qui l'avait gardé en dépit qu'il fut le fils d'une de ses nombreuses maitresses, il ne pouvait rien y faire. Tooru s'apprétait à répondre quand Satori arriva dans le boudoir où ils se trouvaient : "Notre invitée se porte-t-elle bien, Tendou?

\- Je crains qu'elle soit partie Wakatoshi-sama, répondit Satori avant de poursuivre rapidement, je sais que de vous parler ainsi relève de l'irrespect et que j'aurais du vous le dire il y a longremps, mais il vaut mieux que vous revenez sur votre décision. Vous avez toujours le choix et vous pouvez très bien vous passer de la fortune de votre père étant donné vos compétences plus qu'honorables. Ne rendez pas Tsukishima-sama ainsi que vous-même malheureux pour faire plaisir à votre père, cela n'en vaut pas la peine. Je serai là pour vous soutenir."

Wakatoshi se leva pour faire face à sa servante. Tendou était la fille d'une duchesse qui l'avait rejetée en la jugeant indigne d'être mariée car "trop disgracieuse" et elle avait préféré la mettre à son service dans l'espoir qu'un jour, il l'épouserait. Wakatoshi en était tombé amoureux bien sûr et peu importe les sinistres plans de la mère de cette dernière, il avait voulu se marier avec elle sauf que son père convoitait le domaine des Tsukishima qui fut plus grand et l'avait forcé à courtiser la soeur du comte, une jeune fille certes intelligente mais pas à son goût.

Wakatoshi avait alors décidé de taire son amour envers Satori pour lui obèir mais maintenant, il voyait combien elle souffrait de son choix. "Pardonne-moi, Satori, murmura-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras, j'ai été bien égoiste."

Satori se raidait, surprise avant de rendre son étreinte. Wakatoshi-sama l'avait toujours considérée avec respect et, petit-à-petit, ils s'étaient mis à s'aimer. Rien que le fait de l'entendre s'excuser lui mit du baume au coeur. Tooru se leva puis quitta les lieux en les laissant tranquille, un rictus bien triste aux lèvres. Lui aussi aurait du écouter les paroles de sa bien-aimée Hagino à l'époque mais il avait bêtement suivi les ordres de son père et il ne savait pas comment...Ah si, il savait.

Le brun marcha dans le vestibule pour voir Chibi-chan, Tobio-chan, Kei-chan et Bokuto le rejoindre. "Ushiwaka-chan ne te harcèlera plus Kei-chan, lui expliqua-t-il, Satori-chan s'est chargée de lui remettre les pendules à l'heure.

\- Je vois, fit Kei en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Elle comprit ce qu'avait voulu dire Satori par "tout va s'arranger". "Je pense qu'il est temps de rentrer, déclara-t-elle en rangeant son éventail, je vous invite au manoir pour prendre une petite collation quant à toi, Shouyou, tu as quartier libre.

\- Ouaiiis!, s'écria la jeune fille, je vais pouvoir finir ton furisode pour les fiançailles d'Akiteru-sama.

\- Je peux voir comment tu le fabriques?, demanda alors Kageyama un peu trop vivement à cause de sa timidité.

\- Bien sûr, répondit joyeusement Shouyou, je dois m'occuper des motifs. Par contre, il va falloir que je te passe un kimono afin que tu ne te salisses pas à cause de l'encre.

\- Pas de problème."

Kei fut attendrie de les voir s'entendre aussi bien, néanmoins, elle le cacha en dissimulant son visage derrière son éventail, ce que Bokuto remarqua. Il lui prit alors la main en lui murmurant à l'oreille : "Tu es mignonne quand tu es gênée, Tsukki." La blonde le toisa d'abord avec froideur, énervée d'avoir été découverte avant de se radoucir en croisant le regard à la fois effrayé et tout penaud de Koutarou. "Je déteste qu'on me perce à jour, lui dit-elle en remettant son éventail dans son obi, mais je vais faire une exception pour toi, ajouta-t-elle en lui plantant un baiser sur la joue lorsqu'ils furent sur le point de rentrer dans la calèche.

Bokuto eut le visage tout rouge durant tout le trajet.

L'affaire de l'enlèvement fut donc vite réglée, Ushijima décidant de renoncer à épouser Kei. Akiteru put donc fêter ses fiançailles tranquilles où les amis de sa soeur furent conviés. La blonde avait mis le furisode fabriqué par Shouyou à l'occasion qui fut violet et décorée de fleurs dorées. "Je suis contente de l'avoir si bien réussi, se félicita Shouyou en l'aidant à nouer le obi noir, tu es jolie comme ça.

\- Justement, fit Kei avec un petit sourire, ta robe de bal est aussi terminée. Elle est sur le mannequin." Elle avait passé ces derniers jours à la faire le soir dans sa chambre sans que sa servante ne le remarque.

La rousse se retourna pour en effet voir une robe de bal verte d'eau à manches longues décorée de petites dorures argentées au niveau des plis et des manches. "Elle est magnifique, s'émerveilla-t-elle, merci Kei.

\- C'est normal, répondit la blonde en reprenant contenance, tu es toujours là pour moi, après tout. Depêche-toi de te changer avant que les invités n'arrivent."

Shouyou lui offrit un grand sourire et commença alors à se préparer, Kei l'aidant pour le maquillage.

La soirée fut ensuite très animée, Ryouko et sa grande soeur mettant l'ambiance la plupart du temps tandis que Kei discutait un peu avec Akiteru. Puis Tetsumi l'accapara un peu. "Au fait, ça me fait penser que je vais aussi me fiancer avec Daichi et Yakkun aussi a trouvé quelqu'un apparemment, dit-elle en désignant ce dernier qui bavardait joyeusement avec Nishinoya. Et toi avec Bokuto, où cela en est?"

Kei se posait la même question. Bokuto-san n'était pas venu la voir ces derniers temps et cela l'inquiétait quand même. Avait-il renoncer à..." Tsukki?" La blonde baissa les yeux pour rencontrer à sa grande surprise, Yamaguchi et sa femme, Hitoka qui lui adressèrent un sourire timide. "Je vais vous laisser, déclara la comtesse Kuroo, et voir si je ne trouve pas le hibou de service." Tsukki avait déjà souffert d'un amour à sens unique et elle ne souhaitait pas qu'elle eut encore le coeur brisé.

"Bonsoir Yamaguchi, salua alors Kei en faisant une légère courbette, Hitoka-sama.

\- Euh bonsoir, Tsukishima-sama, bafouilla Hitoka, comment allez-vous?

\- J'ai entendu parler de l'enlèvement, expliqua Tadashi, la mine un peu rembrunie.

\- Tout s'est bien terminé et Ushijima ne m'a fait aucun mal, le rassura Kei, et vous? Comment allez-vous?

\- Hitoka et moi attendons un heureux événement, répondit Yamaguchi, la joie se lisant dans son visage, et nous aimerions que tu sois sa marraine."

En temps normal, Kei aurait eu le ressenti amer suite à ce genre d'annonce venant de son ami d'enfance mais maintenant, elle se sentait plus sereine et elle était heureuse pour eux. "Cela sera avec grand plaisir, déclara-t-elle avant que des petits cris d'émerveillement attirèrent son attention. Elle en comprit vite la raison en voyant Shouyou entamer une valse avec Kageyama dans l'espace réservé aux dances. On dirait vraiment un prince et sa princesse.

Tobio contempla sa partenaire pendant qu'ils tournoyèrent, n'ayant cure des regards autour d'eux. Il adorait danser avec elle, cela lui donnait l'impression qu'ils s'envolaient tous les deux et il ne put détacher son regard du visage souriant qui rayonnait dans la pièce tout comme il la trouvait éblouissante dans cette robe verte qui réhaussait l'éclat de sa longue chevelure rousse. Le noiraud voulut se déclarer mais en privé. "Retirons-nous autre part, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Shouyou qui s'arrêta de danser. Surtout qu'il avait aussi de bonnes nouvelles à lui annoncer.

Shouyou hocha la tête puis se laissa guider jusqu'au balcon situé assez loin de la salle de bal où ils purent bavarder à l'abri des regards. La jeune fille attendit donc qu'il parle : " Bon, tout d'abord, je tenais à t'annoncer qu'Oikawa-san a rendu la fortune de ta famille à ta mère ainsi que votre titre de noblesse." Son cousin lui avait déclaré qu'il ne souhaitait plus faire partie de la haute et couler des jours heureux auprès de celle qu'il aimait maintenant, peu importe ce que dirait son père. De toute façon, Tooru lui avait confié qu'il s'occupait des exportations de produits locaux à l'étranger, ce qui fut pour lui une affaire florissante.

"Rends Shouyou heureuse. Elle le mérite, lui avait-il aussi dit.

Pour Shouyou, ce fut une occasion inespérée pour sa mère et sa soeur de vivre dans de meilleurs conditions. "Je...Je ne sais pas quoi dire, balbutia-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux, à part que je suis super contente.

\- Et ce n'est pas tout, murmura Tobio en se rapprochant d'elle pour enlever délicatement les larmes présentes sur ses joues du pouce, je..., il prit une longue inspiration, je suis passé voir ta mère ce matin pour lui demander l'autorisation de te...demander en mariage, poursuivit-il en fuyant son regard, elle m'a dit que cela ne dépendait que de toi, alors, il lui prit les deux mains, acceptes-tu de devenir mon épouse?"

Le sourire de Shouyou s'élargit davantage. "Bien sur, Tobio, répondit la rousse en se réfugiant dans tes bras toute sourire.

Le noiraud referma l'étreinte en plongeant les mains dans les mèches rousses qui lui semblaient soyeuses sous ses doigts. "Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, murmura-t-il doucement.

\- Je le sais, lui déclara Shouyou en se dégageant un peu de son étreinte pour lui adresser un regard aimant et confiant. Elle était tombée amoureuse du jeune comte au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'étaient fréquentés et même s'il avait ses défauts, elle l'aimait tel qu'il était. Tobio baissa alors sa tête afin de goûter ses lèvres qu'il trouvait fort douces en un tendre baiser auquel Shouyou répondit amoureusement.

Tous deux restèrent ensuite dans les bras l'un de l'autre sous le regard apaisé et ému de Kei qui s'éloigna discrètement, rassurée de voir son amie aussi heureuse. Elle allait devoir organiser leur mariage mais cela ne la gêna pas, après tout, cela lui donnerait l'occasion d'en faire un à Shouyou qui lui permettrait d'oublier le précédent.

La blonde allait donc rejoindre la salle de bal quand une voix l'interpela. "Ah, te voilà, Kei? Je t'ai cherchée partout."

Koutarou se tenait devant elle, l'air ètrangement sérieux. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois que le duc l'appelait par son prénom. "Je suis désolé de ne pas être passé te voir, ces derniers temps, poursuivit-il en fouillant dans ses poches, mais je suis allé passer commande pour t'offrir ça."

Kei fut étonnée de voir une petite boite en velours noire dans sa main. Alors, c'était pour ça? Elle tenta de réfréner les battements de son coeur. Koutarou, quant à lui, sentit ses mains devenir moites, très nerveux quant à ce qu'il allait dire. "Euuh, quand j'ai commencé à te voir au manoir, j'avais demandé à ton frère si je pouvais te courtiser et il m'a dit de voir avec toi."

La blonde eut un petit rire. Ça, elle le savait déjà, Akiteru lui avait même dit qu'il trouvait que Koutarou était très amusant et qu'il avait bon coeur. "En tous cas, continua Koutarou, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie quand tu as été enlevée et...Oh! Puis zut!, il s'agenouilla en ouvrant l'écrin, acceptes-tu d'être ma femme? Je ferai tout pour que tu sois l'épouse la plus heureuse du monde."

Kei ne put s'empêcher de rire face à cette déclaration maladroite, c'était touchant mais très hilarant. Elle se reprit cependant avant qu'il n'y eut méprise et lui répondit en un doux murmure : "J'en serai honorée, Koutarou."

Koutarou fut ébloui par le tendre sourire qu'il vit tout comme l'amour qu'il put voir dans les iris mordorés. C'est vraiment un ange. Il lui mit la bague argentée sertie d'un discret diamant au doigt avant d'y poser un baiser et de se lever. Kei posa alors la main sur sa joue pour l'attirer davantage à elle et l'embrasser.

Pendant ce temps, une certaine comtesse aux cheveux noirs et au sourire moqueur ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle. "Et voilà!, murmura-t-elle en secouant son éventail vermillon, cela va en faire des mariages à organiser.

\- Que fais-tu, Tetsumi?, demanda alors son fiancé qui fut un peu inquiet.

\- Rien Daichi, répondit-elle en prenant le bras qu'il lui offrait, je regardais seulement comment allaient les tourteraux et je dois dire qu'on va crouler sous les mariages.

\- Il faudrait qu'on pense aussi au notre, murmura le noiraud d'un air taquin, et aussi à fêter la naissance de ma filleule." Asahi et Suga venaient d'avoir leur fille.

Tetsumi lui sourit après lui avoir posé un baiser sur la joue. Le temps était vraiment à la fête, ce qui la réjouit au plus haut point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou, merci d'avoir lue jusqu'au bout et j'espère que cela vous a plu. C'est vrai que j'ai mis plus de temps à la finir mais bon, j'aime bien le résultat. On se revoit pour la requête. A bientót. :)


End file.
